dreamcityarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jervis
Jervis is a butler who served Farren’s family for over five generations. He has seen the worst that the clan has to offer. History Little is known about Jervis’s past. He was born in a small peasant village in medieval times, to a poor family. Early years of Service Jervis was hired as a butler in the late 1500’s. He served the first matriarch, who was Farren’s great great great grandmother. Said matriarch died prematurely and Jervis then served her young daughter, who went through a rebellious phase and slaughtered an entire village to feed her bloodlust. The second generation was burned at the stake and Jervis served the third generation, with his wife. The third generation gave birth to the notorious Elizabeth Bathory, who was even more twisted and depraved than her ancestors before her. Jervis watched helplessly as Elizabeth set out to break every record that her ancestors had set before her. Her grandmother had slaughtered one village, so Elizabeth slaughtered ten times more. Elizabeth was allegedly responsible for almost causing the extinction of the humans in their region. With hardly any humans left to feed their bloodlust, the household began to experience internal problems. By the time Farren was born, Elizabeth had already gone down in infamy. They lived in seclusion, where the only people that Farren saw regularly were her mother, Jervis, his wife, and a few loyal employees. Jervis and his wife were like kind grandparents to her, but they could not stop her wanderlust. The last years of Service The last few years of Jervis’s employment were the most memorable to him, as Farren was the last generation that he ever served. Unlike her ancestors before her, Farren showed signs of empathy, a trait that was never observed in any of her relatives. He took it upon himself to raise her to become a decent person, and also brought her outside the mansion gates for the first time ever. Farren was allowed to enroll in public school, before her fangs grew in. However, when she turned 13, her mother forcibly withdrew her from the school, afraid that the public would discover that they were still a thing. She also knew that Farren would begin to start smelling blood, and didn’t want to get caught up in legal trouble. But it was too late as Farren wanted to see more of the world instead of being locked in all the time. When she turned 20 she left the property for good, and left the country altogether. A few years later, Jervis was honorably discharged by a dying and bankrupt Elizabeth, as she did not have the money to keep any more employees around anymore. Personal life Jervis got married to a woman, simply called Mrs. Jervis. They had a son together, but their son died prematurely from an unspecified accident. The death of his child haunted him, especially during the time when he was serving Elizabeth and Farren. It is rumored that his son sat outside for too long, and burned to death when the sun came up. Personality Jervis was a man devoted to doing his job, serving every generation of Farren's family with great pride and honor. However, he never really felt a great attachment to any of the family members, as they were simply his bosses and he was just their employee. However, when he saw that Farren had empathy and was being pushed around by her mother too much, he decided to take the extra step and care for her wellbeing. He was greatly saddened when Farren had to leave, and regarded her as his daughter that he and his wife never had. Category:Male Category:Vampires Category:One time characters